Nowhere Ville
by forestelf5
Summary: Hermione is hiding in a town in the middle of nowhere, under the identity of Maya. Things get mixed up when Draco Malfoy shows up. What will happen when Hermione sees a side of Draco that she has never seen before?
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione POV**

The wind blew in from a small town in the middle of nowhere. I took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. The smell of lake water clung to my clothing as I looked up over the rocks. It had been two weeks, two weeks since I had been shipped here for protection. Two weeks since I had last heard from Harry, Ron and Dumbledore. Trust me, two weeks in nowhere ville is a lot. There was nothing to do; I had already exhausted the small town library. Nothing interesting was happening, nothing but sit around and wait for someone to get in touch with me. I sighed and headed back into town.

"Maya, I'm glad you got here in time, we're just welcoming a new boy to the area." We had changed my name for protection, I felt that wasn't needed, but hey it was Dumbledore's orders and I listened. I rolled my eyes at the mayor of this small town; of course his back was turned. This small town also had a name it was called, Lake View. How original, I'd seen the lake and there is no view except for muddy water. Oh how I wanted to do magic, but until Dumbledore got a hold of me and told me I could do magic I wasn't allowed to. A carriage came bundling up the dirt road bouncing along in the ditches. The whole town was out; they thought the visitors were something of a miracle, and after seeing this town I was half a mind to agree.

Eventually the carriage came to a stop and the door swung open. Everybody was silent and I was suddenly reminded of a movie where the hero is left alone somewhere and then a villain comes, but everybody doesn't think that they are the villain. I leaned forward to see who this "villain" would be and my mouth fell open as he stepped out of the carriage.

He looked a little agitated, probably from the jolty ride. His hair was a mess and he looked oddly strange in muggle clothes. It was none other then Draco Malfoy. I immediately jumped into the small crowd, once I was out of it I made a run for the library. It wasn't big, but it was big enough to hide me from him. As I ran my mind ran as well. Why was he here? Did he have some sort of mission for You-know-who? Did he know I was here? When would Dumbledore get in contact with me? He needed to know that Malfoy was here. Finally I arrived in the library; quickly I grabbed a book and headed to the back. It was silent and safe, two things that I needed most at the moment. Eventually I got lost in the tiny printed words of the book, all thoughts of Malfoy whisked magically out of my head.

A few hours later I surfaced to the soft clang of the bell, which told you when someone had entered the room. I heard Mrs. D the librarian talking to someone, her voice floated over the still room.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy isn't it?" She asked and I froze.

"Call me Draco please." He said in a sweet voice, I felt like gagging.

"Draco then, is there anything that I could help you with?"

"No thank you, I don't want to disturb you. I just wanted to look around a bit." I began to make my way to the back door.

"Oh, don't worry, Maya is here. I'm sure she'll show you around, she is around your age I think." I started to freak. No, don't freak. I told myself, think. Then I realized there was no way Malfoy would recognize me. Dumbledore had put a charm on me to change my looks. My hair was now straight and a dark winter brown. My eyes had become violet, which tended to make me stick out more, but I liked it. "Maya, come here. There is someone I would like you to meet." Taking a deep breath I walked to the front of the room.

He stood there right in front of her desk, his gray eyes glittering slightly. For a second he just stared at me and I thought that he had recognized me. I did the only thing that I could. I put on a fake smile, though I felt like throwing up and stuck out my hand. "I'm Maya," god how I wanted to take my hand back as he reached out and shook it.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." My stomach rolled, but I waited until he released my hand. There was one problem, he didn't.

"Maya, I was hoping that you would show Draco around." Mrs. D said, unaware of the fact that Malfoy wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Sure Mrs. D." I said smiling and took my hand out of his and made for the door. "This way please." He followed my smirking and I rolled my eyes after him as he made his way in front of me.

"So Maya, how long have you been here?" He asked smirking at me. I kept from rolling my eyes and smiled slightly at him. I felt sick on the inside, except there was a little bit of me that tinged with excitement. I had wanted something to happen, just not this. Just goes to show that you have to be careful with what you wish for.

"Two weeks. My parents wanted me to get acquainted with a small town." He nodded his head.

"My parents wanted me to get a taste of a small town too." I felt like laughing, but held it in. Instead I put on my most winning smile and began the tour. I was glad for the first time that the town was so small, that way the tour would end quickly.

**a/n Hope you like it! In the next chapter find out about the tour, what will happen, only I know! Don't mind constructive criticism. Please review, the more reviews I get, usually the more I feel like writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n** **Hey thank you for the reviews ****lilmissdiss****Kiralover2**** and one of the four369. Reading reviews always makes me want to type. I will continue with Hermione's POV then switch to Draco's in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Hermione POV**

He actually puts on a food show. I thought as he pretended to be interested in the history of this town. Please, I knew that was fake, _I_ wasn't even interested in the history. It went something like this: an old man comes in a wagon, decides that he likes the pond/lake and settles down. Then a lot more people come and form this small sleepy town of Lake View. I was still obsessing over the name; I mean it wasn't even a lake! Oh, and I almost forgot the old man lived the rest of his life alone in the cabin on the pond/lake. I hadn't been in the cabin yet, but when I mentioned it Malfoy was generally interested. That was probably the only interesting thing about the story.

"Can you show me the lake?" His eyes fell onto me as we made out way across town. The sun was sinking lower and lower, I knew that it would soon be dark.

"So you have a flashlight?" I asked him, even though it made me feel sick to sound so sweet.

He backtracked for a second; I knew he probably was trying to remember what a flashlight was. Instead I pretended to act as though he was thinking about whether he packed it. After a few minutes of silence and me rolling my eyes behind his back I decided to give him a break, even though I really wanted to throttle him.

"Never mind I have some, I just need to stop at the cottage first." I lived in a small cottage, equipped with its own bathroom, kitchen and bedroom. I had been thanking god that they had indoor pluming and electricity, even though it was faulty. So we stopped by for a few seconds and I grabbed two flashlights. I had been planning on exploring the town at night, but this was fine. "Here you go." I said and handed it to him, secretly smiling when he stared at it not knowing what to do.

"Ok let's go," he said putting on a smile. I left him with his flashlight off; he would get the hang of it eventually.

The lake, for I had indeed classified it as a lake. I had found out that a lake was a large body of water surrounded by land, also that rivers or streams may feed into a lake. A pond was a small area of still water in a natural hallow. There was a small stream that led into the lake, from who knows where, so I guess that classifies it as a lake. So back to what I was saying before, the lake was located not far from the last building in town, which happened to be the post office. It was far enough away to insure that it was a rarely visited spot, but close enough so that I could reach there in a matter of minutes.

We walked in silence for the whole walk there, not a word was spoken. It gave me time to think about my new situation. First off I was stuck in Nowhere Ville (which I had christened the town) without communication to the outside world. Second off I was stuck with Malfoy in Nowhere Ville. One good thing was that he didn't know it was me; one bad thing was that since he didn't know that I was a witch I had to watch my mouth. At first I had let slip a couple of wizard terms, but the people here were clueless and didn't notice. If they did notice, they probably just miss took it as a new fad. Malfoy knew of course what these words meant, and the fact that I knew them would get pretty suspicious.

Finally we reached out destination. The lake was a bit spooky at night and I got goose bumps just looking around. Malfoy was keeping close to me and I got the impression that he was afraid of the dark. My flashlight shone alone in the sea of darkness. I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck and shivered a bit. This was high on my worse situations list.

"It is over there." I whispered, I didn't really know why I whispered, but it felt right.

"I'll follow you." He whispered back, it was a good thing that it was dark, or otherwise he might have seen me raise my eyebrows at him.

We walked quickly towards the front door the cottage; we were about half way there when my foot got stuck in mud. My flashlight went spinning out of my hand and I stopped and Malfoy ran straight into me.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"My foot is stuck in the mud." I hissed at him, tugging on my foot all the while.

"Where?" He asked stupidly, I could have hit him.

"Maybe if you turned on your flashlight you'd be able to see!"

"Fine," he turned to his flashlight and started doing something to it. I couldn't see because it was so dark. I sank a little deeper into the mud.

"Malfoy hurry up!" I practically yelled. He paused for a second.

"I can't see it!" He said just as loudly. I yanked it out of his hands and started to press the on button. He stepped forward right into the mud. I fell down and he unfortunately fell on top of me.

"Can you please get off of me? I need to turn on the flashlight." He moved to my right and I sat up and pressed the on button. I surveyed the scene; we were both in the mud covered from head to foot.

He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and pulled myself up. The flashlight was muddied in my hand and we got out of the mud. Don't ask me how, but I pulled out of the mud the first try.

"We should go back." He said and I nodded mutely following him. Just before we cleared the lake I slipped and nearly fell into the lake, and sent the flashlight summer salting into the water. The only thing that stopped me from falling in was Malfoy.

"Thanks," the words fell out of my mouth without thinking.

"No problem," he replied and I took the lead. We couldn't see anything except the lights of the diner in the middle of town. I was happy about the diner's late hours, and headed in that general direction. One problem, Malfoy couldn't see me and insisted on holding my hand. I gave in and head to the diner; from there I could get to the cottage.

Tiered and muddy I entered the cottage, Malfoy right behind me. I turned on the lights and saw that he was grinning. He was head to foot in mud, but he still had the nerve to smile.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse." He said cheerily. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled broadly again.

"Do you know your way to your cottage?" I asked him, silently praying that he did. He shook his head no. "Then you'll have to stay here." I said resignedly, even though I felt like shoving him out.

"Great," he said and I rolled my eyes again.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" God please say yes. I thought, no matter how much I wanted to get cleaned, I had to hide all of my wizard items first.

"No, you can." I put on a cheery smile, I felt the exact opposite. For once I felt bad for clowns, now knowing what it felt like to smile even though you wanted to go and cry. For all you know a clown could have just broken up with his wife or been told that they were going to fire him, yet he still went out there and smiled to the audience.

"Great, I'll just go grab a towel." I ran into my room and shoved everything under the bed. Then I grabbed the towel and headed into the shower.

**a/n Hey hoped you liked it. I'll write in Draco's POV in the next chapter! I don't mind constructive criticism. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n It seems that some of you have a few questions, so I would like to answer them. To Kiralover2 Hermione doesn't take Draco to his cottage because she doesn't know where it is. To Erin I am keeping you in the dark about why Hermione is there, you'll find out later. Thank you for reviewing! Also thank you to my other reviewers ****dracoandhermionerock****xXx xesha xXx**** and lilmissdiss. When you review I feel like writing. Oh and to everyone who asked me to read their stories, I read them and love them all!  
**

**Draco POV**

First off I never wanted to go to that stupid little town, but it was either that or join the Dark Lord early. So I took the sensible choice, I went to the town. It was a long ride in a small carriage which tossed me around a bit. While on the ride my father had a little heart-to-heart talk with me, well what he considers heart-to-heart. It went more like this:

"Draco," I wouldn't look at him of course.

"Yes father," which was the only way I could address him.

"You will be sending reports of what happens every week. Don't forget."

"Yes father."

"Your mother also wants you to write her regularly." I could hear the disgust in his voice, he thought mother babied me.

"Yes father."

"Good," the rest of the ride was in silence.

I had expected it to be a trashy little town with barely any economy. It didn't let me down; it had to be the smallest town in the world. I decided to call in Nowhere Ville; I had heard some muggles taking about it. What they said didn't make me want to go there, but I was here and as my mother said, I had to make the best of bad situations. There was one thing that took me by surprise though; it was a rather pleasant surprise too.

The mayor of this small town told me that if I wanted a tour to go to the library, and then he told me that he'd find someone to take me to my cottage later. Don't ask me why, but I did what he said the wind blew across my face as I made my way to the center of town. When I got out of the carriage I had been a bit rumpled so I took the short walk from the road to the library to straighten up. There my pleasant surprise was waiting for me.

The librarian was easy to butter up; within a few seconds she had found me someone to show me around. What I hadn't expected was a girl about my age. Of course that was what the librarian had said, but this was different, I had expected a plain looking girl. Trust me this wasn't a plain looking girl. Dark brown hair trailed down past her shoulders outlining her violet eyes, Maya. You could tell right away that she wasn't from around here. Though something did seem familiar about here, I just couldn't place it.

She showed me around and told me about the history of the town. I pretended to be interested in everything she said; I could put all of this in my letters to my father. If I had to be bored by it, I might as well make him suffer too. One thing that caught my attention was the cottage by the lake. So I wormed her into taking me.

One thing that caught me off guard was the flashlights. I think that was what muggles called them. The damn thing wouldn't turn on no matter where I pressed it. So I just followed her pretending like I didn't need the flashlight. Then things started to get interesting. First she got stuck, and yelled at me to put on my flashlight. I froze for a moment there, the way she said my name reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place it. Then I fell on top of her, a complete accident I swear! Next we got up and she nearly fell into the lake, but I caught her though we lost the second flashlight. Finally I got to hold her hand; well I told her that I couldn't see and we made our way to her cottage.

We were both covered in mud from head to foot, but I couldn't keep a smile off my face. I let her take a shower first, one because I thought that she might like to take a shower first and two because I wanted to take a look around her room. So while she was taking a shower I let myself in.

The room was a nice size; it had white walls and a small bed in the corner. I carefully began my inspection to the right of the bed and made my way around. I would get to the bed last. Something caught my eye and I bent down underneath the bed, the door swung open and Maya came in wrapped firmly in a towel. Immediately I straightened up and she went from white to red in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing in here?" Her voice was a bit shaky.

"Just looking around," I shrugged trying to make it seem like no big deal.

"Well I have to get changed and it's your turn to shower." I nodded and left the room. There was something in the room, it was probably nothing big, but it caught my interest. Nothing like a good mystery to try and solve in my spare time.

I took a quick shower and jumped out. A towel hung around my waist and my feet left wet foot prints on the ground. I knocked on her door and got a muffled "come in." She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a small tee-shirt. I realized something and froze.

"What is wrong?" She asked looking at me startled.

"I just realized something..."

**a/n He he he, a little cliff hanger there. Well I hope you enjoyed it, I know it is a tad short, but I decided to end it there. I don't mind constructive criticism. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Thank you to all of my reviewers, I won't chat for long since I know you are dying to find out about what happens next!**

**Hermione POV**

_"I just realized something..." Draco said._

I froze, what did he realize? Did he see something? Does he know who I am? I started to freak, but forced myself to speak calmly.

"What did you realize?" My question hung in the air like a curse.

"Well I actually realized a bunch of things. For one, I don't have any clothes to wear. Two, I don't know your last name and three... Three, I just realized who you remind me of." He said and I sighed a bit, though the last part had me a bit worried.

"For your clothes you can just put on your boxers," he raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. "My last name is Meyer." I said seeing an empty package of bologna in her garbage. "Who do I remind you of?"

"Well Maya Meyer, you remind of this girl at my school."

"Hmm. Does this girl have a name?" I asked him pretending to be calm.

"Yes, her name is Hermione Granger, but you look nothing like her. Nor do you act like her most of the time, there is just something about you that makes me think of her." I smiled at him and flipped my hair.

"Is she pretty?" He laughed and I stopped myself. Was I just flirting with _Draco Malfoy_? No, it couldn't be.

"Not as pretty as you." I smiled again, though I tried to stop myself.

"Thank you. Now you will be sleeping on the floor." I would have made him sleep outside, or at least in the kitchen, but I had to remember that I was Maya, not Hermione.

He just raised his eyes to me again and lay out on the floor. I threw a pillow at him along with a blanket then got into bed. With my back turned to him I stared at the wall. My new situation wasn't a good one. In the morning I would find out where his cabin was, take him there then keep as much distance between me and him as possible. He had actually guessed who I was; well he didn't know that of course, but still. It was not good, not good at all. Then I would get my instructions from Dumbledore. I heard the soft patter of rain outside. The wind and rain blew threw the open window and played down my back. I shivered slightly remembering that this was a war against You-Know-Who and I just so happened to be sharing a room with none other then Draco Malfoy. We all know that Malfoys are big supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

I decided that I wasn't going to get any sleep, so I might as well get up and go outside. Rain always seemed to calm me down; there was something magical about it. I had always thought so even when I found out that magic was real. It was more of an ancient magic, not just the abra-kadabra, say the magic words and a feather floats. I read about it in a book, at the moment I couldn't remember the name. The book told about the four basic magic of old: earth, water, fire and air. Also how each person had their own basic power of old. I had tried to figure mine out, but for some reason it didn't work.

I left without saying a word to the sleeping Malfoy and opened the cottage door. A fresh breeze blew across my face waking me up. I breathed in the scent of rain and sighed. This was perfect, just the relaxing rain splashing against my face and the soothing air blowing back my hair. If only I could just escape my life and stay here forever, but every moment ends and mine did when Malfoy opened the door.

**a/n Hope you enjoyed it. I don't mid constructive criticism. Sorry it took a bit of time to update! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n Thank you to all my reviewers and now that that is said, on to the story!**

**Draco POV**

I heard Maya get out of bed and go outside. I wouldn't have gone out, but there was no way that I was going to be able to sleep, too many thoughts were going through my head. Why had I told Maya that she reminded me of Hermione Granger? Well now that I said it is seemed somewhat true, but at the time it hadn't. While all these thoughts were going through my head Maya stepped outside and I decided to follow.

When I opened the door she stared at me like a child who just had her favorite toy thrown away. Not angry as much as confused, surprised and slightly sad. Her eyes were like windows showing me sorrow deep down to the core. I swear it scared me that someone like her could have such sadness, a feeling washed over me. All of a sudden I felt like going over to her and putting my arm around her, but I didn't it didn't matter how good looking she was. She was a muggle after all and I was a pureblood wizard, I pulled my eyes away from hers and avoided looking into them again as I stepped out into the rain. The rain surprised me too because I hadn't realized that it started, but I got over that quickly.

"Hey," she said turning away from me and out into the night.

"Hey," I said back lamely, not knowing what to say and trying to fill the awkward silence.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She asked filling in the silence for me, she seemed adapt to knowing what to say when left with awkward silence.

"No, I guess I'm still trying to cope with being here," which was only half true. She smiled a half smile and nodded.

"I'm used to being around a lot of people and a lot of action. It took me a while to get used to it too."

"A lot of siblings?" I asked trying to be friendly.

**Hermione POV (sorry, but I had to switch it, I'll switch back to Draco again soon!)**

Draco's last question got me, but I didn't have time to think. I said the first answer that came to my head. "Yes." Well as long as he didn't get into any particulars I would be fine.

"How many?" He asked. Oh god, oh god. What was with the sudden interest in me?

"Three older brothers and two younger sisters," I lied off the top of my head.

"What was that like? I don't have any brothers or sisters." Great! I thought, Mr. I'm Going to Get to Know You. Just what I needed!

"Well it is slightly annoying; I am after all the semi-middle child." He nodded and I rolled my eyes in the dark. Then a thought came to me, I could just base my three brothers on Harry, Ron and the twins. Fred and Gorge sort of counted ass one anyway, my two sisters would be Ginny and Luna. There that would be easy.

"What are their names?" Why does he have to be so nosey?

"Greg, Josh, Harry, me, Jessica and Tina," I recited off the top of my head. Yeah I was being a bit dangerous with the Harry part, but it was funny watching him tense up when I said the name. _You're playing with fire Hermione, you will get burned._ A little voice said in the back of me head. I shrugged it off; so far I didn't need to worry too much. All I had to do was remember the names. If I had to be frantic, maybe I should make him frantic. What better then to ask about school? My parents had made me go to summer school to keep up with all of my classes at muggle school. They said "just in case magic doesn't work out" it didn't matter, I was good at it.

**Draco POV**

Harry, one of her brother's named just had to be Harry! Why couldn't it be Harvey? Or some other name like that? No, one of her brother's names was Harry. I fished around for a new subject, but she brought one up instead.

"Where do you go to school?" Shoot! I thought as my mind wracked for an answer.

"Oh, it is just a little school you probably never heard of." She wouldn't go deeper into it.

"I don't mind, just tell me." She had to ask any way, this girl was starting to get into my nerves.

"Ms. Umbridge Academy." I said and saw her smile at this.

"What are the students like there?" She asked in a pestering manner. "What classes do you take?" She was really starting to bug me.

"Well, there is this boy called Harry Potter, not meaning to use your brother's name." She nodded slightly. "He is a really stuck up brat and thinks he owns the world because he defeated… one of the best schools in a soccer game." He had heard about soccer from some muggle boys. "He goes around with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Weasley is just as bad as Potter; Granger even hit me across the face once." Maya sniggered and I looked over at her annoyed.

"I bet you deserved it." I looked at here and smirked.

"Yeah I probably did, but then again she didn't have to hit me." Maya just nodded her head still smiling. Then the rain began to beat down harder and we both sat up.

"Well we better get inside before it turns nasty." She said and I followed her inside and shut the door. Wondering why she thought that I deserved to get hit by Hermione Granger.

**a/n Hope you liked it. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n Hey sorry it took so long, but I was busy getting my other story up and running. Here is the next chapter!**

**Hermione POV**

The next day Hermione woke up to see Draco Malfoy lying on her bedroom floor. Her thoughts froze and she was about to scream when she suddenly realized where she was. She had had a horrible dream, her parents had been screaming, her four year old sister Anna had been crying and then there had been a blinding green light and everything went silent. She shivered under her covers before getting up and dressed, leaving the sleeping Malfoy where he was.

When she reached the kitchen she grabbed some cereal before hearing a sharp knock on the door. She opened it up to see the mayor.

"Well hello Maya, I was wondering if you had seen young Draco around?" He looked at her hopefully.

"He couldn't find his cabin, so he stayed here the night." The mayor smiled broadly at her.

"Jolly good then, I was hoping that you would be able to show him his place of residence?"

"Well I was sort of hopping…" She stopped at the pathetic look on the mayor's face. "Fine I'll show him where he is staying."

"Good, good. The number is 55 see you later Maya." Hermione sighed and turned around to see Draco in the door way, with out a shirt. Hermione went red and turned around to the kitchen counter.

"Sorry to be ruining your day," he said sitting down opposite of her. Hermione looked up at him. If she didn't know better she would have swore he was being sincere.

"Oh your not, I don't mind showing you your cottage." He grinned broadly at her.

"Let's go," he got up and went into Hermione's room. She heard him mutter the drying spell and he came out moments later with dry clothes on.

"How did you get them dry?" Hermione asked trying not to crack a smile.

"Oh, I let them out to dry last night," he said hurriedly.

"It was raining last night," Hermione persisted. Oh he was going to have to be more careful, but Hermione was having fun teasing him. Suddenly there was a tap at the window and Hermione looked up to see Hedwig. Malfoy looked up too and paled.

"Um, one minute I have to get something," she said and pushed him out the door and opened the window. She grabbed the letter and shoved it into her pocket. "Look Hedwig, why don't you go find a tree some where to stay until night fall ok?" Hermione gave her a treat and Hedwig flew off. Turning around Hermione found Draco in the door way.

"Um Draco I can explain." Maya said hurriedly. His gray eyes fixed on her deep violet ones.

"You're a witch."

**a/n He he he he he. Draco found out, but he still doesn't know who Hermione is. Please review! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n I just want to thank my reviewers. Here is the next chap.**

**Draco POV**

I didn't expect to find Maya reading a letter from an owl, but I did. It snapped into my head automatically. She was a witch, a very good looking witch. I shook my head at that last thought. This was something that my dad would want to know, something that I wasn't going to tell him. Why should I tell him? He didn't deserve to know about this, one thing was for sure. Maya wasn't who she appeared to be.

I looked into her violet eyes and thought I saw a bit of honey brown at the corners. Squinting I saw the fuzzy outline of an illusion spell, so she didn't really look this way. Now I wanted answers.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked out right.

"You know who I am and it is none of your business why I'm here so keep your nose out of other people's business Malfoy." The way she said my name seemed all too familiar.

"Well I don't recognize you, so if you kindly take off the illusion spells maybe then I'd know." She went a bit pale.

"Maybe some other time, but right now I have to go to the bathroom."

**Hermione POV**

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Immediately I plunged my hand into my pocket taking out my wand, the scroll, a quill and some parchment. I unfurled the note and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I know that you are stuck in the middle of no where, but hang on. Dumbledore says you can't do magic yet, but I'll tell you as soon as you can. Hang in there if any thing comes up just tell me. Send a letter back with Hedwig._

_Harry_

Quickly Hermione scrawled a note back.

_Harry,_

_Draco Malfoy is here and knows I'm a wizard. He saw Hedwig come in. Please, I need to know I can do magic. It isn't long before he finds out who I really am!_

_Hermione_

She opened the bathroom window and Hedwig came flying in. She must not have wanted to wait until night time to leave again. Hermione tied the letter to her leg and watched as she flew off. Sighing Hermione unlocked the door and stuck her wand back into her pocket. Time to face Draco Malfoy.

**Draco POV**

I watched as Maya came out of the bathroom. She slunk into a chair and stared up at me. Her face seemed tired and some what fearful.

"I won't answer any of your questions now; first let's get you to your cottage." I nodded and followed her out of the room and into the wet morning air. She led me down some roads and finally up to a small house.

I sneered at it in disgust. "This is where I'm staying?" God it was small!

"Yes," she rolled her eyes at me. "The key is under the door mat. Once you get settled in I'll come talk to you.

She left without another word. I got into the small house and settled in. Deciding to take a nap before I see Maya again I fell onto the bed. My thoughts twirled around my head and I was dropped into confusion.

Who the heck was Maya Meyer? And how did she know me so well?

**a/n Hey I updated. I hope you liked it, review it please! I'll update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n I know it has been a long time, but I have been really busy!**

**Hermione POV**

As I walked back to Malfoy's cottage a nagging feeling in the back of my head told me that I shouldn't be doing this. I had no clue what to say, and finally I decided just to let him ask questions. Then I could lie, answer them or ignore the. It was as simple as that… I wish.

"Hey," I said as the door swung open. Immediately I was pulled in and thrown into a chair in the kitchen.

"Who are, what are you doing here and how do you know me?" He asked right away and I gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah, like I'm going to answer all of those when I don't even know what you said." He took a deep breath.

"Who are you," I picked up an apple off the counter and wiped it off.

"Hmmm," I said taking a bite. "Pass, next question," he looked at me astounded.

"You can't just pass, I need an answer!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll get one… eventually, next question please."

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Well, I'm letting you ask me questions," I said in a joking fashion.

"Seriously," he said looking me in the eyes.

"Hiding, from the war," it was as truthful as I was going to get.

"How do you know me?" He asked and I smiled at him, time for another joke.

"Well, you introduced yourself to me and…" I was cut off by his angry look.

"We go to school together," his mouth dropped open.

"What year are you in?" He asked and I smiled.

"First," his mouth shut again and he gave me an angry look. "I'm not telling, now it is my turn to ask questions."

"Shoot," he said leaning back.

"Are you a Death Eater?" He looked at me angrily.

"No, why should I be?"

"Well I figured, since your father is…"

"Like father like son," he finished for me. "Damn you sound like Potter, Weasley and Granger," I tried to keep my face straight.

"Ok, next question," I said hurriedly trying to get off the subject. But he just stared into my eyes and I quickly looked away. I wasn't fast enough though, because a flash of recognition shot through his eyes.

"Granger?"

**a/n Tada! He knows it's her! Tell me what you thought about it!**


End file.
